


Not a Crybaby

by ncisduckie



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Gen, i'm posting this as it was originally posted, in 2012-2014
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncisduckie/pseuds/ncisduckie
Summary: A twist on the classic tale. What if Usagi was a quiet, smart girl who is forced out of her comfort zone when she turns out to be Sailor Moon?





	1. Roadblocks and Failed Tests!

**Author's Note:**

> OG Posted: May 07, 2012
> 
> A/N: Well, I know It's been a while since I did an Author's Note at the beginning of a fic, but was popping in at the beginning to tell you how ecstatic I am to be writing a full-fledged Sailor Moon fic instead of just the Underground Challenges. Anyway, please enjoy and review after the fact! Thank You!

An alarm clock rings, showing the time of eight in the morning. The sun is already high in the sky and the alarm keeps going. A figure rushes into the room, her blue hair flying and turns off the screeching clock. She glances at the empty made bed, puzzled as she picks up a note that lies atop the bedspread. 'Mom, left early to study for my English test, see you after school! Love, Usagi,' the note read. The woman smiles and pockets the note as she heads out, smiling to herself about how into school her daughter is. She wishes silently that her son would be more like her blonde daughter.

. . .

"Usagi, what did you get on your English test?" Umino asks a blonde girl with buns sitting upon her head. She blinks her blue eyes and looks up from a textbook and meets the eyes of Umino and Naru, her gaze sad. Umino tilts his head in confusion, what wrong? If it helps, I only got a ninety five," He offers, readjusting his glasses. He then holds out his test, marked up slightly in red.

She sniffed and brought out her own test, "An eighty five percent," she says softly, a tear running down her pale face. She crumbles up her test and shoves it into her bag. She glances at Naru and wipes the tears from her eyes. She takes a stabilizing breath before continuing, "What about you, Naru-chan?" Her voice quivers and she can't help another tear from falling. Her red-headed friend purses her lips and pulls out a test bearing the grade of eighty six. Usagi's eyes widen and she puts her face into her hands, "My mother is going to kill me."

Naru pats Usagi on the back, "Come-on, cheer up, Usagi. It could have been worse," she says. She thinks for a moment as her friend stays silent. Her face brightens, "You know, my mom's jewelry shop is having a sale, even we of all people can afford it! That'll cheer you up!" Naru smiles and looks at Umino for encouragement, but he just shrugs helplessly, not knowing how to react to the girl talk. Naru rolls her eyes and keeps on smiling at her blonde friend.

Usagi just sighs and shakes her head, "Thanks, but I can't. I'm going to have to study all night in order to make up for this grade."

She bites her lip and stands up from her spot on a wall outside of the school. She looks down at her watch, three o' clock, "Great, now I'm going to be late to the library study session." She groans and rubs her eyes before just slumping over. "Forget it, I'll skip it this time, I know for a fact that I'll miss the English portion. I'm going home. See you two tomorrow, just in time for the results on today's test." With a small wave, Usagi lowers her blonde head so her eyes are parallel to the concrete sidewalk.

An audible sigh comes from Naru as she watches her friend's retreating figure. "Poor girl, I hope she doesn't get grief from her mom on that test—I mean I know some girls didn't even get fifty percent!" Umino just nods along and looks at his test with a new perspective. He never thought about how others are sad about failing and he's sad about a middle-class 'A.' Naru waves a hand in front of her friends face with no response. She shrugs and starts to walk away, "See ya later, Umino!" He doesn't even hear her, just spacing out about grades…and Usagi.

. . .

It was four o' clock in the afternoon and Usagi slowly walks down the sidewalk. She passes by the Crown Arcade and glances at a poster advertising a Sailor V game. She pauses in front of the poster and looks at the infamous Sailor V who just looks like she has everything in the world. "I bet Sailor V doesn't have to worry about grades," Usagi sighs, thinking about her English test in her bag. She takes out the aforementioned test and silent tears spring up again before immediately shoving it back in her bag. She then turns away from the game center and sulks away, bumping into a person in her escape. She jumps back in an instant, her face red. She sputters out an excuse and meets eyes with her road block.


	2. Meeting the Roadblock! What's Going to Happen to Usagi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted.....Sometime after the first chapter? Who knows? My word doc has it saved in August 2013 but I know it was earlier......

She looks into the eyes of a man who instantly captures her heart and she doesn't even know him. Blood rushes to her cheeks and she lowers her head again. The man has midnight blue eyes and bears a forest green jacket. He raises an eyebrow at Usagi, "You've got to be more careful, bun-head," he says meaning no harm at all. She simply nods, keeping her gaze at the concrete. Her shy antics bring a smile to the man's face, but Usagi tries to sidestep him, trying to avoid complete embarrassment in front of the man. He leans so he gets into her way once again, grabbing her gently by the shoulders, "What's wrong?" he asks, concerned about how the girl in front of him looked depressed .

Usagi shakes her head, attempting to wiggle out of his grasp. He persists against the girl before she just stops. She whips her hair up, smacking the man's arms with her blonde pigtails. Her face is red and blotchy due to her bashfulness and inability to find something flirty or even half normal to say. Nothing to do with the fact she just ran into someone. "I'm sorry, but I need to be heading home right now," She says softly, trying to ignore the tear running from her blue eyes.

Startled at Usagi's gentle tone, the man just releases her. He raises his eyebrows slightly but she doesn't notice she just bites her lip and whisks herself away, her long blonde hair trailing behind. In her rush, she drops a paper out of her bag right in front of the man's feet. "Bun head, you dropped something!" he calls out just as she disappears out of his view. He un-crumples the paper and glances at the red 'eighty five percent' at the top of the page. "Not bad," he muses before looking at the name in the top corner. "Usagi Tsukino," he murmurs before folding up the test and placing it in the pocket of his green jacket, "I'll remember that."

. . .

Once Usagi reaches street of her home, she slows down, thinking about what is to occur at her house. She skipped the study session at the library as well as got a B on her English test. Her mother is sure to kick her out. Again. She sighs as she reaches the driveway and braces herself for the inevitable. As she opens the front door, her mother pops out of the kitchen. "Usagi, home so early?" She questions, wiping some flour from her cheek.

The blonde bites her lip and adverts her eyes. The blue haired woman purses her lips, "Usagi, don't you have study group today?" Her daughter nods silently, keeping both distance and no eye contact. The blue haired mother raises her eyebrows and narrows her eyes, "And you aren't there, why?" The demand causes Usagi to flinch, but she remains demure.

"I was going to be late anyway," Usagi mumbles feebly, thinking about the low test score in her bag. She tries to think of ways to get out of revealing the poor grade, but can't think of any logical excuse for not coming up with an 'A.' She closes up her stance by crossing her arms and waits for her mother to explode.

Moments of silence pass as her mother takes this in. "Why. Would. You. Have. Been. Late?" She asks, her voice level, but the infliction is enough to cause Usagi to recoil. The blonde shrugs, her body shaking against her own will. This is not the time for her to seem like the shy girl she is. This is the time to seem brave and have no fears of her own mother. The blue haired woman sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose, "Usagi, being coy isn't going to help you now. Were those friends of yours bothering you? I told you, they are a bad influence." She nods her head in agreement with herself. In her mind, Umino and Naru are just a nuisance to Usagi's precious study time.

Usagi's head flies to face her mom. "A bad influence? Mom, They are my only friends! Umino even achieved a better grade than me on last week's test!" Usagi exclaims, breathing hard. She hadn't planned on letting the last comment fly through, but her mom just enraged her. Her blue eyes go wide when she realizes how she just let it spill that she didn't do so well on her latest test, and she glues her lips together. Holding her bag close to her chest, she trembles in fear to what might happen.

"What?" Ikuko exclaims, her ears perking up and anger flaring. "Wasn't that the test you studied all night for?" The woman seethed. "Let me see it!" She thrusts her hand out toward her daughter, waiting for the aforementioned test. Usagi shakes her head, too nervous about the inevitable. Her mother persists and gives Usagi a hard glare.

The blonde whimpers and opens her bag, not seeing the crumpled test. She shifts everything else around with no avail. She looks up at Ikuko with eyes wide, "I can't find it," she admits softly.

The blue haired woman narrows her eyes, "Give me your bag," she demands. Usagi quietly hands the black backpack to her mother and she looks down at her feet. Ikuko proceeds to empty the contents of her daughter's bag onto the floor. Assorted notebooks fall out but no test. The infamous test is currently in the mystery man's pocket from earlier. The mom shoots daggers at her daughter with her eyes, "What did you get on that test that you had to hide it from me?"

Usagi whimpers and keeps her head down, "Eighty five percent," she says weakly. She scans her brain for places the test may be hiding, but when she thinks about the previous events of the day, all she can come up with is the intoxicating blue eyes of the man she ran into on the sidewalk. She hides the creeping blush on her cheeks with her hair and keeps her eyes parallel to the carpet.

Ikuko purses her lips as the grade registers in her mind. "Usagi, I want you out of my house." Her viperous tone has so much infliction that tears spring up to the blonde's eyes. Usagi pushes back the crystal tears and simply nods at the cruel actions. She turns toward the door and heads out to the streets without a single word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original A/N: 
> 
> A/N: Well, All I can say is that it's 200 words longer than the last chapter. I apologize in advance to the sporadic updates of this story. I'm rapidly approaching Finals Week and I'm doing wardrobe in Musical. I'm super busy and can't wait until summer to update regularly. *insert smiley face*
> 
> (2018 Me: Maybe I was working on the King and I? Who KNOWS?)


	3. Who is this Mysterious Roadblock? A Talking Cat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Posted...... Sometime before August 2013? I don't actually know. I've been through three laptops since then, omg.

As Usagi shuts the door, she has the strongest urge to break down in tears, but she restrains herself. Instead she takes a deep breath to calm herself before she can face the embarrassment of her younger brother seeing her kicked out of the house. No, she cannot allow him the pleasure. Now calm, she tentatively walks out of her driveway, walking in whatever direction her feet take her. The green of trees and the pale colors of houses blur by and she shortly arrives in the Juuban Shopping Center.

In the shopping center, her senses are overwhelmed with the color and noise of the afternoon rush she never knew. Girls run around, beckoning to friends lagging behind and guys walk in straight wall-like lines, japing on about girls and sports. Usagi walks as if she is a deer in the headlights, watching what seems to be a magical world. Her blue eyes hardly register the blur of people and her tiny feet have no notion of where they take their owner. As a matter of fact, the lack of precise eyesight or direction proves to be a nuisance to the girl as she runs into something. More accurately, someone. She mutters a soft apology she assumes will never be heard as she turns away, picturing the handsome man she collided with earlier. A deep rosy blush spreads through her cheeks as she tries to escape promptly.

Not even a few steps away an arm, clad in a green jacket, gently grabs her shoulder before she can leave. "We've got to stop meeting up like this, Bun-Head," a voice says with a soft laugh. She turns back to meet eyes with the same man from earlier. A small smile forms on her face when she sees the deep blue of his eyes and he returns the smile warmly. Her cheeks remain crimson as she watches him. She forgets she has been kicked out of her house and it feels like they are the only two people in the world—at least to her.

"Gomen," she says, biting her lip as she looks up to make eye contact on the head on top of his tall frame. "I-It's been a bad day, I'll try to stop getting in your way." She bows and begins to turn away. She feels really childish in front of him and wants to get away before she can make a fool of herself. In the process, a protruding piece of concrete gets in her way and she ends up beginning to fall forward.

Quickly, the man's arms wrap around her waist and allow her to avoid her falling flat on her face. "You have to be careful, Usagi," he teases gently. He pulls his hands away when she's steady on her feet.

Hearing her name, the blonde whips her head around. "H-How do you know my name?" She demands nervously. She raises one of her eyebrows and crosses her arms anxiously. She matches his blue eyes with her own as she awaits her answer.

The man smiles sheepishly and starts patting his pockets, as if he is looking for something. Finally, he comes up with a crumpled piece of paper. He lifts it up feebly, "You dropped this in our last collision."

Usagi gasps and grabs for the paper. It's her test she couldn't find earlier. She gapes at the paper and looks between it and the man. "W-Wh-Wha?" The only things that can escape her mouth are a series of mumbles that have no possibility of comprehension.  
The man smiles and runs his hand through his hair, "If it helps, I'm Mamoru Chiba," He gives the girl a weak smile and she simply blinks.

"Mamoru-San," she says, testing the name on her tongue. She stares at him through her eyelashes. He looks back at her nervously, hoping he didn't just come up as a stalker. She crinkles her nose and purses her lips, trying to figure out something to say to get out of the current situation. "Okay then, maybe I'll see you later." She mumbles before she turns around and walks away as quick as possible.

As he watches Usagi disappear from sight, Mamoru curses under his breath. "Damn, I really am a creep. Why didn't I just ask her on a date? Then she would think even worse of me!" Mamoru continues to grumble in disdain at himself as he trailed off back to his apartment.

. . .

Once a safe distance between herself and the man she now knows as Mamoru Chiba, Usagi slows her fast pace to a crawl. "See you later?" What am I, twelve?" she chastises herself. "How could you have been sostupid, Usgai?" She hates the way this Mamoru makes her feel. Like a pile of goo at his feet. She hates how—even though she's only seen him twice—every time she's around him, she turns into a babbling freak. As a matter of fact, she despises him. "But if I hate him so much—why do I feel so attar—"

Her thought is cut off by a deep his and sadistic laughter coming from an alleyway nearby. Usagi's heart stops and she peeks her head around the corner of the alley to find a group of young boys huddled around a black cat, poking it with a stick. "Stab its stomach, maybe it'll meow at us," One kid suggests with a laugh.

Anger bubbles up in Usagi as she watches the cat get beaten and she jumps into full view of the boys. "Hey! Stop that! Shoo! Do you want me to poke you with a stick?" She screams, her voice cracking slightly. She gasps slightly at her forwardness. The boys disperse each of them snickering as they run around Usagi out of the alley. "Little brats," she mutters to herself. When the last boy leaves, giving her a raspberry* on his way out, Usagi sighs and finally approaches and takes full notice of the cat.

It's covered in tons of small pink scratches and twitching on the ground. "Poor, Kitty-San," she coos, scooping the cat into her arms. "I'll bet that you had an even worse day than me, huh?" The cat meows. "I wish I could take you home, but even I don't have a home right now. My mom kicked me out because—" she stops abruptly and smiles slightly. "I'm sorry, you probably don't care about me and my problems, considering the condition you're in." She strokes the kitty and finally notices the criss-crossed band-aid on its forehead. "Now who could have done that?" She ponders aloud. Carefully, Usagi lifts the material up and the cat jumps out of her arms and hisses.

Usagi screams and recoils, "I'm sorry, Kitty-San!" With that, she scampers out of the alley, terrified.

The cat, however, moves into a passive stance and stares at the place Usgai just stood. "Is it possible?" It gasped in a female voice. "Can she be Sailor Moon?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oringal A/N:   
> So I'm slowly getting through this, and that is extremely good. I have no idea whatsoever where to go with this at the moment, so I'll be taking a break after this chapter to finish a different story. But, It's almost done, so you don't have to wait that long. *insert smiley face* Please Review!


End file.
